u_p_rfandomcom-20200213-history
Les 10 raisons qui nous imposent de sortir de l’Europe
Conférence de François Asselineau du 5 mai 2011 à Perpignan. Raison n°1 : Il faut redonner le pouvoir aux Français en redonnant du pouvoir à leurs votes. En un mot rétablir la démocratie. Le taux des abstentions (votes blancs et nuls) aux élections du Parlement européen n’a cessé de progresser depuis 1979 (42.5%) jusqu’en 2009 (61.1%). Le pourcentage de députés français parmi les députés au Parlement européen n’a cessé de diminuer depuis 1979 (19.8%) jusqu’en 2009 (9.8%). En résumé, moins il y a de députés français européens, moins les français votent. A ce rythme, l’abstention devrait mathématiquement atteindre 100% dans 63 ans. L’évolution du taux d’abstention au 1er tour des élections cantonales depuis 35 ans est relativement stable : 30-35%, sauf en 1988 (50.8% : cumul des élections présidentielle, législative et cantonales) et en 2011 (56% : discordance majeure entre les électeurs et la proposition politique qui leur est faite). Pourquoi les électeurs se détournent des urnes : parce que les Français ont le sentiment que leurs votes ne servent plus à rien. Qu’ils votent à droite, au centre ou à gauche, ils ont toujours la même politique qu’ils détestent. Dans l’article 3 du Traité sur le fonctionnement de l’Union européenne (TFUE), l’Union dispose d’une compétence exclusive (les États sont obligés d’appliquer les directives européennes. Les députés français ne servent plus qu’à voter la transposition des directives en droit interne. La commission européenne a le monopole des proposition) dans les domaines suivants : - l’union douanière (tout ce qui concerne les obstacles aux échanges réglementaires ou tarifaires, la protection douanière et les délocalisations) - l’établissement des règles de concurrence nécessaire au fonctionnement du marché intérieur (donc la mise en concurrence, la privatisation et le démantèlement des services publics : poste, edf, gdf) ; - la politique monétaire pour les États membres dont la monnaie est l’euro (les taux d’intérêt et les grandes orientations de politique économique, d’où découlent la croissance, le niveau de vie, l’emploi et le chômage. Mais aussi la valeur du taux de change, par exemple par rapport au Dollars. La valeur de l’euro est devenu beaucoup trop chère, ce qui est source d’une désindustrialisation de la France. L’euro est géré par la Banque Centrale située à Francfort, qui est indépendante et doit refuser toute pression politique) ; - la conservation des ressources biologiques de la mer dans le cadre de la politique commune de la pêche (revenus des pêcheurs) ; - la politique commerciale commune. => Il s’agit d’un vol de pouvoir au détriment des Français, car ils n’ont plus leurs mots à dire. L’Union européenne possède une compétence partagée, mais en réalité les États n’ont plus, là aussi, leur mot à dire, sur : - le marché intérieur – la politique sociale, pour de très nombreux aspects – la cohésion économique, sociale et territoriale – l’agriculture – l’environnement – la protection des consommateurs – les transports – les réseaux transeuropéens – l’énergie – les questions de liberté publique – les questions de sécurité – la justice – l’immigration – les enjeux communs de sécurité en matière de santé publique. Il s’agit en fait de presque tout : OGM, vaccinations massives, privatisations d’EDF GDF, précarisation de l’emploi, fusions-acquisitions entre entreprises, préservation de l’environnement, mandats d’arrêts internationaux, fonds structurels régionaux, immigration, etc. => Les élus nationaux ont une très faible marge de manœuvre. L’Union européenne possède une compétence de coordination, ce qui laisse aux Etats une marge de manœuvre, mais qui donne à l’UE un pouvoir d’appui, de publicité et de coordination, sur : - la protection et l’amélioration de la santé humaine – l’industrie – la culture – le tourisme – l’éducation – la formation professionnelle – la jeunesse – le sport – la protection civile – la coopération administrative. => Il s’agit de sujets seconds, voire tiers par rapport aux sujets essentiels que sont les affaires économiques, sociales, diplomatiques et militaires. L’Union européenne est dotée d’une Politique Européenne de Sécurité et de Défense (PESD) : - le traité de Lisbonne en a considérablement renforcé la forme et le contenu, et son harmonisation avec l’OTAN et les objectifs stratégiques atlantistes - rappelons que ce traité a crée un poste de chef de la diplomatie de l’UE, lequel a été aussitôt confié à la baronne travailliste britannique ultra-atlantiste Catherine Ashton of Upholland. => L’essentiel de nos lois et règlements, dans leurs aspects stratégiques, sont des simples transpositions des directives européennes. Le président de la République, nos ministres, députés et sénateurs ne décident presque plus rien de stratégique. La république française n’est plus qu’un fantôme. Notre démocratie n’est plus qu’une apparence. Tommaso PADOA-SCHIOPPA – Président du “think tank” Notre Europe (dont Jacques Delors est Président fondateur et Pascal Lamy Président d’honneur) – Diplômé du Massachussets Institute of Technology – Ancien Président du Comité directeur du FMI – Ancien ministre de l’économie et des finances italien (2006-2008) – Ancien membre du directoire de la BCE : « La construction européenne est une révolution, même si les révolutionnaires ne sont pas des conspirateurs blêmes et maigres, mais des employés, des fonctionnaires, des banquiers et des professeurs. » « L’Europe ne procède pas d’un mouvement démocratique. Elle s’est faite en suivant une méthode que l’on pourrait définir du terme de despotisme éclairé. » Un despotisme éclairé est une dictature au sens où l’employait les anciens, Grecs et Romains : c’est un régime dont le pouvoir est remis à des experts qui dictent ce qu’il faut faire, au nom d’une expertise dont ils se prévalent. A confronter à l’Article 1 bis du Traité sur l’Union européenne (traité de Lisbonne) : « L’Union est fondée sur les valeurs de respect de la dignité humaine, de liberté, de démocratie, d’égalité, de l'état de droit, ainsi que de respect des droits de l’homme.» Il faut relire les traités européens comme il faut lire l’ancienne constitution soviétique : les mots sont truqués. Un exemple récent de la dictature : le cas du plan d’austérité au Portugal qui a été obligé de demander de l’aide en avril 2011. En voici la contrepartie (Le Figaro – 9 avril 2011) : « Les Portugais éliront une nouvelle majorité le 5 juin, mais ils n’auront pas le choix du programme de droite ou de gauche, le vainqueur devra imposer l’austérité jusqu’en 2014 au moins. Trois semaines plus tôt, chaque grand parti s’y sera engagé individuellement auprès de l’Union européenne et du FMI. Cette perte de contrôle politique est le prix à payer pour un plan (…) décidé hier dans ses grandes lignes par la zone euro, les 27 pays de l’UE et la BCE. Ce plan vise à mettre l’Etat portuguais au régime sec, à lancer un “ambitieux programme” de privatisation pour réduire la dette publique et, enfin, à assouplir le marché du travail. » Pour répondre à un journaliste sur le sens des élections dans ce contexte, voici ce qu’à répondu , le 29 avril 2011, Amadeu Altafaj – porte parole de la commission européenne : « La légitimité démocratique ? Ce n’est pas nécessaire ... On ne peut simplement plus se permettre d’attendre ... Le plan d’austérité à négocier avec Bruxelles sera contraignant pour le futur gouvernement, qui ne pourra pas en changer les termes. Ce n’est plus leur programme, c’est le nôtre. » => Nous avons à faire à la prise de pouvoir, au niveau continental, par une bande de fasciste : les fascites bleus ! Nous avons à faire à une construction néo-fasciste. Voilà la vérité sur la construction européenne. Le soutien de la population française à la construction européenne a toujours été extrêmement faible : 36,4% de Oui en 1972 (élargissement de la CEE au Royaume-Uni, à l’Irlande et au Danemark), 34.4% de Oui en 1992 pour la ratification du traité de Maastricht créant l’Union européenne, et 30.7 % de Oui en 2005 pour la ratification de la constitution européenne. => Il faut que la France dénonce juridiquement de très nombreux articles du traité sur l’Union européenne et du traité sur le fonctionnement de l’Union européenne (TFUE), et notamment les articles 3,4,5 et 6 du TFUE. Raison n°2 : il faut casser la spirale de l’endettement public. Avant 1973, la France empruntait régulièrement à sa banque centrale (la Banque de france), notamment pour permettre à l’État d’investir dans des infrastructures d’intérêt général (autoroutes, hôpitaux, écoles …). La BdF créait par exemple 1 milliard de francs (à partir de rien) et cela sans intérêt puisque la Banque de France appartient à l'État. l'État remboursait le milliard emprunté et l’argent qui avait été crée était ensuite détruit par la Banque de France. Le temps de l’emprunt, il y avait 1 milliard de francs en plus dans la circulation. Ce fonctionnement permettait à l'État d’anticiper ses besoins futurs et cela sans avoir a augmenter les taxes et impôts. Mais les banques commerciales qui avaient déjà le quasi monopole de la création de l’argent scriptural (prêt aux particuliers et aux entreprises) en voulaient encore plus, et voyaient d’un mauvais œil que l'État ait le contrôle sur l’économie du pays. Des campagnes de presse et un lobbying permanent sur les responsables politiques mirent en avant que ce système était anachronique et inflationniste par nature car l'État, ne devant pas payer d’intérêts, pouvait être tenté de créer de la masse monétaire de façon excessive. La''' '''loi n°73-7 du 3 janvier 1973 '''sur la Banque de France (aussi appelé '''loi Pompidou-Giscard du 3 janvier 1973, et parfois, péjorativement, loi Rothschild), modifie l’organisation de la banque de France et affaiblit les droits du Trésor Public par rapport à celle-ci. L’article 25 interdit en effet au trésor Public d’emprunter directement à la Banque de France à un taux d’intérêt nul, comme il en avait jusqu’alors le droit. Cet article stipule : “Le Trésor public ne peut être présentateur de ses propres effets à l’escompte de la Banque de France”. L’article 25 condamne en effet la France à se tourner vers des banques privées et à payer des intérêts ; alors qu’avant cette loi, quand l'État empruntait de l’argent, il le faisait auprès de la banque de France qui, lui appartenant, lui prêtait sans intérêt. Avec cette loi, l'État s’est volontairement privé du droit régalien de créer de la monnaie et a transféré ce droit aux banques privées. Du coup, les banques privées en ont profité pour s’enrichir aux dépens de l'État – donc des Français – en lui prêtant avec intérêt l’argent dont il a besoin. Cette décision correspond à une privatisation de l’argent et ramène la nation au même rang que n’importe lequel de ses citoyens. L’accroissement sans fond de la dette publique trouve son origine précisément là. . Cette spoliation de la nation commise aux profits des banques privées a été rendue obligatoire par les traités européens puisque c’est un principe qui a été imposé par la construction européenne et repris dans les traités. C’est l’article 123 du TFUE : 1- Il est interdit à la Banque Centrale européenne et aux banques centrales des États membres, ci-après dénommées “banques centrales nationales”, d’accorder des découverts ou tout autre type de crédit aux institutions, organes ou organismes de l’Union, aux administrations centrales, aux autorités régionales ou locales, aux autres autorités publiques, aux autres organismes ou entreprises publics des États membres ; 2- l’acquisition directe, auprès d’eux, par la Banque centrale européenne ou les banques centrales nationales, des instruments de leur dette est également interdite. => Il faut absolument que la France redonne à la Banque de France son pouvoir régalien de financement de l'État et des collectivités publiques, ce qui impose de dénoncer juridiquement l’article 123 du traité sur le TFUE. Raison n°3 : il faut sauver l’agriculture française et les agriculteurs français. Le nombre d’agriculteurs français n’a cessé de décroître depuis 1960 (3 millions) jusqu’en 2007 (540 000). Il est normal que le nombre d’agriculteurs diminue, mais il n’est pas normal qu’il y ait un anéantissement de l’agriculture. La France a toujours été le grenier de l’Europe. Elle a toujours été une grande puissance agricole, et cela fait partie de son identité nationale. La politique agricole commune s’est soldée par un bilan catastrophique. TFUE – L’agriculture et la pêche - Article 32 : 1- L’Union définit et met en œuvre une politique commune de l’agriculture et de la pêche. Le marché intérieur s’étend à l’agriculture, à la pêche et au commerce des produits agricoles. Article 39 : 1- La politique agricole commune a pour but : a) d’accroître la productivité de l’agriculture en développant le progrès technique, en assurant le développement rationnel de la production agricole ainsi qu’un emploi optimum des facteurs de production, notamment de la main-d'œuvre (l’agriculture française est mis en choc frontal avec l’ensemble du monde, notamment avec le Brésil, l’Argentine, l’Australie. L’auto-suffisance alimentaire n’est pas un objectif de la politique agricole de l’UE. La France suit le schéma du Royaume-Uni qui importe 80-90 % de sa nourriture. Le maintien des agricultures en zone rurale n’est pas non plus un objectif de l’UE, ni le maintien de la qualité des paysages, ni le maintien des traditions. On assiste, avec la recherche de la productivité, à une mise en concurrence, à la fin des terroirs, au développement des nitrites) Le triste bilan de la PAC depuis 30 ans : - le revenu net par agriculteur non salarié a augmenté de +43% alors que le revenu par Français augmentait de +70% - 40% des paysans français ont un revenu inférieur au SMIC - les prix des produits agricoles français ont baissé de 60% (payés aux agriculteurs) en monnaie constante. Ils ont été divisés par 2,5 - cette baisse des prix réels agricoles a entraîné une baisse du revenu à l’hectare qui a elle-même poussée à la course aux rendements et à l’agrandissement - une utilisation faramineuse de l’utilisation des engrais Les grands groupes de la distribution et de l'agro-alimentaire imposent aux producteurs des prix alignés sur les prix mondiaux. Car l’UE met en concurrence frontale des pays d’Europe avec ceux du monde entier au nom d’une vision ultra-libérale. Ces prix sont la plupart du temps en dessous des coûts de production et cela provoque une disparition accélérée de nos agriculteurs (où l’on recense hélas environ un suicide par jour). Le taux de change très excessif de l’euro est un facteur d’aggravation du mal. Au même moment, les prix de vente aux consommateurs, eux, ne baissent pas, ce qui permet aux grandes chaînes de distribution d’augmenter leurs profits. Au bout du compte, la PAC s’est progressivement dénaturée et est devenue un instrument au bénéfice quasiment exclusif des groupes financiers qui contrôlent l'agro-alimentaire et la distribution, et au détriment de l’agriculture et des agriculteurs. A cause de la spéculation sur les céréales, autorisée par le laisser-faire européen, beaucoup d’éleveurs ne peuvent plus acheter de quoi nourrir leur bétail. Dans la filaire fruits et légumes, qui requiert beaucoup de main d’œuvre, les producteurs français sont placés dans une situation tout à fait impossible : -du fait de la législation française, ils sont tenus de rémunérer au SMIC (environ 9 à 10 euros l’heure) leurs ouvriers saisonniers, désormais presque exclusivement venus du Maghreb, de Turquie ou des pays de l’Est (Pologne, Ukraine, Moldavie). -mais, le SMIC n’existant pas en Allemagne, leurs concurrents allemands payent les mêmes ouvriers saisonniers 5 à 6 euros de l’heure. Conclusion : l’agriculture française est sur la voie du déclin. Elle est dépassée désormais par l’Allemagne – chose qui eût été inconcevable il y a encore 5 ans. Les dégâts ne sont pas seulement financiers mais ils sont aussi d’ordre moral : la prolifération des réglementations européennes retire aux agriculteurs ce qui faisait l’un des attraits les plus forts de leur métier, à savoir la liberté : liberté de travailler la terre comme ils le souhaitaient, d’utiliser les semences comme ils le voulaient. La «construction européenne» est ainsi en train de tuer, financièrement, physiquement et mentalement le grenier agricole de l’Europe qu’était la France depuis des siècles. Si l’on veut sauver l’agriculture française, il n’y a pas d’autre solution que de sortir de l’UE au plus vite. Il faut que la France dénonce juridiquement plusieurs article des traités européens, et notamment les articles 32 et 39 du TFUE. Raison n°4 : il faut sauver l’industrie française et nos emplois. Le TFUE a prévu un article 63 sur les capitaux et les paiements : 1- Dans le cadre des disposions du présent chapitre, toutes les restrictions aux mouvements de capitaux entre les États membres et entre les États membres et les pays tiers sont interdites (Les pays tiers sont par exemple la Chine. Une entreprise européenne a le droit ainsi de délocaliser toute son entreprise à Shangaï). 2- Dans le cadre des disposions du présent chapitre, toutes les restrictions aux paiements entre les États membres et entre les États membres et les pays tiers sont interdites (ce qui signifie par exemple la récupération des dividendes). => En clair : feu vert aux entreprises pour expatrier leurs usines dans des pays à très bas coûts de salaires, et rapatriements des bénéfices. Ce système est VOULU ! L’argument que l’UE sert à se protéger contre la Chine est fallacieux : la concurrence chinoise a été créée par l’Europe ! ''' Le TFUE a prévu l’article 32 sur l’union douanière : Dans l’exercice des missions qui lui sont confiées au titre du présent chapitre, la commission s’inspire : a) de la nécessité de promouvoir les échanges commerciaux entre les États membres et les pays tiers (le contrôle des importations s’oppose à cet article), b) de l’évolution des conditions de concurrence à l’intérieur de l’Union, dans la mesure où cette évolution aura pour effet d’accroître la force compétitive des entreprises (Renault a le droit de se fournir en pièces détachées en Chine pour accroître sa compétitivité), c) les nécessités de l’approvisionnement de l’Union en matière première et en demis produits (favoriser les délocalisations) d) une expansion de la consommation dans l’Union (et non, par exemple de l’auto-suffisance industrielle : acier, micro-processeurs …). L’armée française ne peut plus habiller aujourd’hui ses propres soldats : les uniformes sont fabriqués au Maroc. En clair : Feu vert aux entreprises pour importer les productions faites dans des pays à très bas coûts de salaires. Banque Centrale Européenne : Article 282 1- la BCE et les banques centrales nationales constituent le système européen de banques centrales (SEBC). La BCE et les banques centrales nationales des États membres dont la monnaie est l’euro, qui constituent l’Eurosystème, conduisent la politique monétaire de l’Union. 2- Le SEBC est dirigé par les organes de décision de la banque centrale européenne. '''L’objectif principal du SEBC est de maintenir la stabilité des prix. Sans préjudice de cet objectif, il apporte son soutien aux politiques économiques générales dans l’Union pour contribuer à la réalisation des objectifs de celle-ci. 3- La BCE a la personnalité juridique. Elle est seule habilitée à autoriser l’émission d’euro.' Elle est indépendante dans l’exercice de ses pouvoirs et dans la gestion de ses finances. Les institutions, organes, et organismes de l’Union ainsi que les gouvernements des Etats membres respectent cette indépendance.' En clair, la BCE n’a aucun objectif de taux de change externe de l’euro, aucun objectif de plein emploi et aucun objectif de maintien des industries nationales. ' Toutes les dispositions ont été prises pour disloquer l’industrie, française notamment. Pendant la période où l’euro a été inférieur à 1 $ il y avait équilibre entre les importations et les exportations françaises (le décalage de 9 mois est habituel et est en rapport avec les passassions de commandes). Actuellement 1€ = 1,35 à 1,40 $. Le taux de change de compétitivité française est de l’ordre de 1€ = 1$. L’euro est environ 35% à 40% trop cher pour l’économie française. '''En clair : la perte d’une politique monétaire indépendante a fait perdre à la France la maîtrise d’une politique de taux de change externe compatible avec la compétitivité française – qui N’EST PAS LA MÊME que la compétitivité de l’industrie allemande. ' '''L’euro cher est en train : - de mettre à mal l’agriculture et les services français - de détruire l’industrie française Louis Gallois, président d’EADS, dans le Figaro du 27/03/08 : « Une baisse du dollar de 10 cents fait perdre 1 milliard d’euros à Airbus. L’euro à son niveau actuel est en train d'asphyxier une bonne partie de l’industrie européenne en laminant ses marges à l’exportation. Si cela continue, l’industrie européenne fuira l’Europe. » L’euro est tellement cher qu’il fait fuir toute l’aéronautique hors de France. Une partie de la production des Airbus A-320 est désormais entièrement effectuée en Chine dans une usine flambant neuve de la ville de TIANJIN. Fin 2009, l’usine chinoise de TIANJIN a déjà produit 11 Airbus. En 2011, l’usine chinoise de TIANJIN produira 48 Airbus par an (1 par semaine). Combien de copies d’Airbus la Chine produira-t-elle en 2015 ? Que restera-t-il de l’industrie aéronautique française dans 15 ans, en 2025 ? Au total : l’industrie française a perdu le quart du total des heures travaillées en 12 ans. Actuellement nous perdons 800 à 1000 emplois industriels par jour ouvrable (soit 200 000 à 220 000/an). Pour sauver nos emplois, l’industrie française, notre savoir-faire industriel, alors il faut que la France - SORTE DE L’EURO pour récupérer la maîtrise de sa politique monétaire – notamment pour le change externe - dénonce juridiquement de nombreux articles des traités européens, et notamment les articles 32 et 63 du traité sur le fonctionnement de l’UE (TFUE). Raison n°5 : il faut maîtriser les flux migratoires afin de ne déstabiliser ni la société française ni les sociétés des pays d’émigration. L’immigration massive crée des problèmes en France, réels, objectifs, mais aussi dans les pays d’émigration qui se voient vider de leurs forces de travail, de leurs jeunesses. Article 67 : 1- L’Union constitue un espace de liberté, de sécurité et de justice dans le respect des droits fondamentaux et des différents systèmes et traditions juridiques des États membres. 2- Elle assure l’absence de contrôles des personnes aux frontières intérieures et développe une politique commune en matière d’asile, d’immigration et de contrôle des frontières extérieures qui est fondée sur la solidarité entre États membres et qui est équitable à l’égard des ressortissants des pays tiers. Aux fins du présent titre, les apatrides sont assimilés aux ressortissants des pays tiers. La France a des liens considérables avec le Maroc, l’Algérie, la Tunisie, le Sénégal, la Mali, la Cote d’Ivoire. En vertu de quoi, si ce n’est d’une politique commune, faut-il que l’Estonie, la Slovaquie, la Finlande viennent se mêler des relations que la France a entretenu avec ces pays ? Article 77 : 1- L’Union développe une politique visant : a) à assurer l’absence de tout contrôle des personnes, quelle que soit leur nationalité, lorsqu’elles franchissent les frontières intérieures; b) à assurer le contrôle des personnes et la surveillance efficace du franchissement des frontières extérieures; Article 79 : 1- L’Union développe une politique commune de l’immigration visant à assurer, à tous les stades, une gestion efficace des flux migratoires, un traitement équitable des ressortissants de pays tiers en séjour régulier dans les États membres, ainsi qu’une prévention de l’immigration illégale et de la traite des êtres humains et une lutte renforcée contre celles-ci. Aux fins du paragraphe 1, le Parlement européen et le conseil, statuant conformément à la procédure législative ordinaire, adoptent les mesures dans les domaines suivants : a) les conditions d’entrée et de séjour, ainsi que les normes concernant la délivrance par les États membres de visas et de titres de séjour de longue durée, y compris aux fins du regroupement familial; b) la définition des droits des ressortissants des pays tiers en séjour régulier dans un État membre, y compris les conditions régissant la liberté de circulation et de séjour dans les autres États membres; c) l’immigration clandestine et le séjour irrégulier, y compris l’éloignement et le rapatriement des personnes en séjour irrégulier; Toute cette politique a été “aspirée” à Bruxelles, en méconnaissance de causes des Français. Les Français n’ont pas leurs mots à dire sur ces questions. Les responsables eux-mêmes savent et disent que la procédure Schengen ne marche pas. Voici par exemple les déclarations de Nicolas Sarkozy, à l’époque Ministre de l’Intérieur, rapportées par Le Monde du 18/01/2003 : « Pourquoi des sans-papiers ? Voici 20 ans que la situation ne fait qu’empirer. L’augmentation massive du nombre des visas délivrés par les pays de l’UE depuis plusieurs années est à l’origine de l’accroissement de l’immigration illégale dans notre pays. Les visas Schengen de court séjour font l’objet de plus en plus fréquemment d’un véritable détournement de procédure ... Il convient, et le temps presse, de définir au niveau européen une politique de l’immigration, au mieux commune, mais au minimum qui ne serait plus contradictoire. En la matière, les chantiers sont innombrables ... Contrairement à ce que je dis trop souvent, l’Europe est un atout dans la lutte contre l’immigration illégale, et en aucun cas un handicap. » Dans la 1ère partie de cet article, l’auteur fait un procès de la situation. Puis il conclut le contraire de ce qu’il a expliqué ! Avec la « BLUE CARD » copié-collé de la « GREEN CARD » américaine, l’UE organise désormais le pillage des « highly educated professionnals » des pays du sud. L’UE a décidé de faire son marché aux esclaves en soudoyant, par exemple, des ingénieurs tunisiens, marocains, algériens, sénégalais, ce qui économise 20 années d’éducation, de formation, en leur donnant une Blue Card. => Pour maîtriser les flux migratoires afin de ne pas déstabiliser ni la société française ni les sociétés des pays d’émigration, il faut que la France dénonce juridiquement de nombreux articles des traités européens, et notamment les articles 67, 77 et 79 du TFUE Raison n°6 : il faut protéger la santé publique et l'environnement. La commission européenne impose une agriculture hyper-productiviste, donc oblige les agriculteurs à utiliser de plus en plus d’engrais et pesticides. Avec des conséquences probables sur l’émergence des maladies dégénératives et sur les troubles de la fertilité masculine. L’UE oblige les États à introduire les OGM. Suite notamment au lobbying de Monsento et de BASF dans les couloirs de la Commission, la Commission impose de plus en plus d’OGM. Par exemple la Commission européenne a encore autorisé, en juillet 2010, 6 nouvelles variétés de maïs génétiquement modifiés pour une durée de 10 ans, destinés à l’alimentation humaine et animale. La Commission européenne ré-autorise les farines animales, pourtant responsables de la maladie de la vache folle. 29/07/2010 : Interdites en 1994, depuis la crise de la vache folle, les farines animales vont être de nouveau autorisées. La Commission européenne juge «négligeable» le risque lié à l’utilisation de ces farines, composées de viande et d’os de mammifères, pour nourrir porcs, volailles et poissons. Soupçonnées d’être à l’origine de l’encéphalopathie spongiforme bovine(ESB), leur réintroduction reste toutefois subordonnée à l’avis de l’Agence nationale de la sécurité alimentaire, qui va examiner la proposition européenne et devrait rendre un avis d’ici juin 2011. La seule entité qui essaie encore de protéger la santé est l’Agence Nationale de la Sécurité Sanitaire de l’Alimentation. L’huile de moteur dans les aliments. Révélée par le Canard enchaîné du 14 mai 2007 : le 21 avril 2007, le groupe Saipol, numéro un français de la transformation des oléagineux et propriétaire de Lesieur, prévient la Répression des fraudes que l’huile achetée en Ukraine comporte de l’huile moteur, huile minérale dérivée d’hydrocarbure. 2800 tonnes d’huile livrées en France, ont été coupées de 19 tonnes d’huile de moteur (hautement toxique et hautement cancérigène) La France informe immédiatement ses voisins européens : cette cargaison fait partie d’un lot de 40.000 tonnes, qui a été vendu en France, mais aussi en aux Pays-Bas, en Italie et en Espagne. Tout le lot a été trafiqué : 280 tonnes d’huile de moteur ont été introduites en catimini. Décision de la Commission européenne le 5 mai 2007 : elle autorise l’huile de moteur, à hauteur de 10%, dans les mayonnaises, les plats cuisinés, la vinaigrette industrielle, les conserves à l’huile, etc… L’Union européenne refuse d’interdire et même d’étiqueter la consommation de viande clonée. Le 30 mars 2011. La législation actuellement appliquée dans l’Union européenne, qui ne prévoit aucun encadrement spécifique de la commercialisation de la viande clonée, va rester en vigueur. La proposition d’interdiction a été abandonnée. Suite à la catastrophe dans la centrale nucléaire japonaise de Fukushima, la commission européenne triple les doses admises de Césium radioactif dans les aliments (pour ne pas entraver les importations) – 31 mars 2011 Le Césium 137 est particulièrement toxique et écotoxique. Il affecte à priori tous les êtres vivants et d’autant plus qu’ils sont jeunes. Pour le long terme, la contamination se fait surtout par ingestion et absoption gastro-intestinale. Le Césium radioactif est transporté par le sang et tend à se fixer à la place de son analogue chimique, le potassium. Les effets avérés sont : -insuffisance médullaire et atteinte du système immunitaire; -délétion de la fonction de reproduction; -effets hépatotoxiques; -affections rénales -troubles de la minéralisation osseuse -lésions cérébrales, éventuellement associées à des troubles urologiques; -perturbation du cycle veille-sommeil. La Commission européenne incite aux vaccinations de masse contre la prétendue «grippe porcine». En septembre 2009, la Commission européenne a fortement incité les États à acheter en commun des vaccins contre le virus H1N1 (gigantesque arnaque fomentée par le laboratoire Roche et la société de lobbying Hill & Knowlton). Santé publique – Article 168 : 1- Un niveau élevé de protection de la santé humaine est assuré dans la définition et la mise en œuvre de toutes les politiques et actions de l’Union. L’action de l’Union, qui complète les politiques nationales, porte sur l’amélioration de la santé publique et la prévention des maladies et des affections humaines et des causes de danger pour la santé physique et mentale. Cette action comprend également la lutte contre les grands fléaux, en favorisant la recherche sur leurs causes, leur transmission et leur prévention ainsi que l’information et l’éducation en matière de santé, ainsi que la surveillance de menaces tranfrontalières graves sur la santé, l’alerte en cas de telles menaces et la lutte contre celle-ci. C’est comme l’article 1 qui dit que la construction européenne est fondée sur la démocratie. On est en plein dans la lecture de la constitution Brejnev de 1983. Protection des consommateurs – Article 169 : 1- Afin de promouvoir les intérêts des consommateurs et d’assurer un niveau élevé de protection des consommateurs, l’Union contribue à la protection de la santé, de la sécurité et des intérêts économiques des consommateurs ainsi qu’à la promotion de leur droit à l’information, à l’éducation et à s’organiser afin de préserver leurs intérêts. 2- L’Union contribue à la réalisation des objectifs visés au paragraphe 1 par : a) des mesures qu’elle adopte en application de l’article 114 dans le cadre de la réalisation du marché intérieur (Il s'agit toujours de bien assurer le marché intérieur et d’assurer les flux normaux commerciaux et d’importation). => Pour protéger notre santé et l’environnement, il faut que la France dénonce juridiquement de nombreux articles du TFUE et notamment les articles 168 et 169. Raison n°7 : il faut arrêter le pillage de notre patrimoine national et rétablir de puissants services publics à la française. A l’issue de la seconde guerre mondiale, les États-Unis sont devenus la 1ère puissance industrielle, économique et militaire de la planète. Le dollar a définitivement supplanté la livre sterling comme monnaie internationale de change et de réserve. Ce rôle reconnu au dollar s’est accompagné d’un nouveau système financier international : les Accords de Bretton-Woods de 1944. L’un des points essentiels de ces accords était l’étalon de change-or. En contrepartie du statut de monnaie internationale de transaction et de réserve, les États-Unis devaient veiller : - à ce que chaque dollar émis soit couvert par le stock d’or détenu à Fort Knox et New-York (de l’ordre de 15%), - et selon l’équivalence : 1 once d’or (31,1 grammes) = 35 dollars Pour la 1ère fois dans l’histoire du monde la création de papier monnaie a été acceptée dans le monde entier, comme monnaie de règlement et de réserve. « Redeemable in gold on demand at the United States Treasury, or in gold or lawful money at any Federal Reserve Bank.» (convertible en or sur demande et à vue auprès du trésor des États-Unis d’Amérique). Conséquence cruciale : les États-Unis ne pouvaient pas émettre autant de dollars qu’ils pouvaient le souhaiter. Les États-Unis se sont astreints à la discipline de Bretton Woods de 1944 jusqu’au début des années 60. Mais à partir de 1962 et du coût de plus en plus exorbitant de leur engagement au Vietnam les États-Unis ont commencé à creuser des déficits de leur balance des paiements supérieurs à l’encaisse du stock d’or de fort Knox. Dès le milieu des années 60, Charles de Gaulle avait compris l’extraordinaire danger potentiel que représentait l’accroissement des déficits américains. Avec l’aide de l’économiste Jacques Rueff il avait pris la planète à témoin pour dénoncer ce «déficit sans pleurs» avec lequel les Américains pourraient un jour TOUT acheter (s’ils ne se limitaient pas dans la production de dollars). Il avait exigé le respect de l’étalon de change-or, seul garde-fou pour contrer cette puissance financière sans limite. Il avait envoyé des navires de guerre de la marine française, chargés de dollars qui avaient été entreposés à la Banque de France, et en demandant aux Américains de donner des lingots d’or en échange. Ce que les Américains ont dû faire. 2 ans après que Charles de Gaulle eut quitté le pouvoir, et moins de 10 mois après sa mort le 9 novembre 1970 les Américains brisaient officiellement les Accords de Bretton Woods, le 15 août 1971 (Président Nixon). Ils n’ont pas cessé pour autant l’émission de dollars : ils ont eu le beurre, l’argent du beurre, et les faveurs de la crémière ! Les États-Unis sont le seul pays au monde capable de produire une monnaie qui soit accepté partout et sans aucune limitation. Depuis 1971, la situation des États-Unis est exactement comparable à celle d’un particulier qui serait assez fort : 1- pour imposer de payer tous ses achats avec des chèques sans provision 2- et pour interdire aux commerçants de présenter les chèques émis à sa banque. Les États-Unis ont ainsi cru trouver la pierre philosophale de l’enrichissement sans fin et du pouvoir mondial. Or, en 1971, il y avait beaucoup d’obstacles à la vente : - la guerre froide et l’existence d’un camp socialiste fermé sur l’étranger - le contrôle des changes et le contrôle des mouvements de capitaux dans chaque pays occidental - les droits commerciaux réglementant les échanges de marchandises et de services, et protégeant certains secteurs industriels D’où l’invention de la politique dite de « mondialisation inévitable » : profitant de l’effondrement de l’URSS en 1991 et de l’active complicité de la commission européenne, les États-Unis ont imposé au reste du monde le démantèlement des obstacles aux échanges de capitaux, de marchandises et de services (la commission européenne a empêché les pays de l’Europe de défendre les intérêts nationaux) : -Fin de la guerre froide et démantèlement du camp socialiste -Fin du contrôle des changes et du contrôle des mouvements de capitaux en Europe, sous la pression des institutions européennes et des campagnes de presse (en France c’est sous le régime de la Gauche que cela s’est opéré) -Démantèlement des droits commerciaux réglementant les échanges de marchandises et de services, grâce à la complicité des institutions de Bruxelles, puis grâce à l’OMC. 1- Depuis la rupture des Accords de Bretton-Woods, le privilège du dollar permet aux Américains d’émettre virtuellement autant de monnaie qu’ils le souhaitent, sans aucune limite, donc potentiellement de tout acheter sans rien payer. 2- Du coup, les États-Unis ont imposé au monde une politique de démantèlement général des réglementations sur les échanges de capitaux, de marchandises et de services, afin de pouvoir profiter à plein du fabuleux privilège du dollar. 3- Face à la mondialisation des échanges, tous les pays ne sont pas égaux. NOUS N’AVONS PAS TOUS LES MÊMES RÈGLES . C’est le grand secret de l’économie mondiale : faut-il jouer au Monopoly avec un joueur qui s’est octroyé le droit de piocher dans la banque, sans limite et quand bon lui semble, tout l’argent dont il a besoin ? Les États-Unis ont-ils le pouvoir de s’endetter sans fin pour tout acheter ? La réponse est OUI. On voit un gonflement inimaginable de la dette (publique et privée) en 1929. A partir de 1944 il y a une grande période de stabilité en rapport avec les effets de Bretton Woods. Puis une envolée de la création de dette aux États-Unis. Le total de l’endettement public et privé a dépassé les 400 % du PNB en 2009. Ce pourcentage énorme est très largement supérieur à celui qui avait été atteint lors de la Grande Crise des années 30. En France, l’endettement public et privé est de l’ordre de 2.800 milliard d’euros, soit environ 150 % du PNB. La France est beaucoup moins endettée que les États-Unis. La facilité dollar a peu à peu transformé les États-Unis en une économie d’hyper-endettement. Ce n’est pas la France qui est en faillite. Ce sont les États-Unis ! Mais alors, pourquoi ne cessait-on pas de nous dire que « la France est en faillite » et qu’il faut prendre modèle sur les Américains ? C’était le rapport de Michel Camdessus de novembre 2004, le rapport Pébereau de 2005, les différents livres et apports médiatiques qui visaient à faire croire aux français que leur pays était le dernier des derniers. La conséquence, comme le Portugal dont le sauvetage consiste à vendre le patrimoine public, est la même en France : parce que des appétits puissants ont intérêt à nous le faire croire. Tout bonnement pour nous forcer à vendre notre patrimoine (autoroutes, EDF, Gemplus, immeubles, oeuvres d’art …) ! Qui achète : les fonds de pension américains principalement (mais aussi des Chinois, des Indiens …). American Funds a pris des plaques dans le capital de Veolia Eau, Vivendi Eau, Thales (entreprise française en matière d’armement), Schneider Electric, Michelin, Bouygues Telecom, du groupe Accor notamment. Ce n’est pas sur TF1 qu’on apprendra que American Funds détient 20 à 25 % de Bouygues, puisque TF1 est possédé par Bouygues. Jusqu’en 1986 la gestion de l’eau était publique. Depuis que la gestion municipale de l’eau a été déléguée à des gestionnaires privés, le prix de l’eau a augmenté de plus de 300 %. Pour qui ? Pour les actionnaires, en particulier American Funds. L’intérêt des retraités américains qui ont investi leur argent dans le fonds Capital Research, c’est que les dirigeants des entreprises privées auxquelles a été cédé le service public augmentent sans arrêt le prix de l’eau facturé aux parisiens, de façon à recevoir des dividendes de plus en plus confortables. Idem pour les entreprises autoroutières. Idem pour EDF et GDF qui ont, sur demande de Bruxelles, ouvert leur marché et ont de ce fait été intégré à Goldman Sachs et JP Morgan. Tout ceci a été rendu possible par la législation européenne. Au motif que l’Etat serait « trop endetté », la France vend son patrimoine national … lequel est souvent racheté par les Américains qui sont infiniment plus endettés que nous ! « Nous payons les Américains pour qu’ils nous achètent ! » “C’était de Gaulle“, Alain Peyrefitte, tome 2, Fayard p.77 Pourquoi aucun journaliste, aucun ministre, aucun «expert» ne s’étonne-t-il de cette situation ? Parce que les journalistes sont employés par Bouygues, par Lagardère qui détient Europe 1, Le Parisien, Paris Match. 60% du capital de Lagardère est détenu par des investisseurs internationaux. Pareil pour Le Figaro détenu par Dassaut, etc … L’ensemble des médias de masse ont été investi. Article 106 : 1- Les États membres, en ce qui concerne les entreprises publiques et les entreprises auxquelles ils accordent des droits spéciaux ou exclusifs, n’édictent ni ne maintiennent aucune mesure contraire aux règles des traités, notamment à celles prévues aux articles 18 et 101 à 109 inclus. 2- Les entreprises chargées de la gestion de services d’intérêt économique général (services public que la commission ne veut plus appeler comme tel) ou présentant le caractère d’un monopole fiscal sont soumises aux règles des traités, notamment aux règles de concurrence, dans les limites où l’application de ces règles ne fait pas échec à l’accomplissement en droit ou en fait de la mission particulière qui leur a été impartie. Le développement des échanges ne doit pas être affecté dans une mesure contraire à l’intérêt de l’Union. 3- La Commission veille à l’application des dispositions du présent article et adresse, en tant que de besoin, les directives ou décisions appropriées aux États membres. => Pour préserver nos services publics et préserver leur rôle de cohésion sociale et de justice sociale entre les citoyens (Poste, SNCF, EDF, GDF, etc.), il faut que la France dénonce juridiquement plusieurs articles des traités européens et notamment l’article 106 du traité sur le fonctionnement de l’Union européenne.. Raison n°8 : il faut protéger nos acquis sociaux et nos retraites. A partir de Napoléon III et de la 3è république, il y a eu une augmentation constante de la protection sociale et des acquis sociaux. Maintenant tout ceci est remis en cause. Dans le TFUE il y a l’article 121 sur les « GOPÉ » : GOPÉ : Grande Orientation de Politique Économique 1- Les États membres considèrent leurs politiques économiques comme une question d’intérêt commun et les coordonnent au sein du Conseil 2- Le Conseil, sur recommandation (recommandation signifie obligation) de la Commission, élabore un projet pour les grandes orientations des politiques économiques des États membres et de l’Union et en fait rapport au conseil européen. Le Conseil européen, sur la base du rapport du conseil, débat d’une conclusion sur les grandes orientations des politiques économiques des États membres et de l’Union. Sur la base de cette conclusion, le Conseil adopte une recommandation fixant ces grandes orientations. Le Conseil informe le Parlement européen de sa recommandation. 3- Afin d’assurer une coordination plus étroite des politiques économiques et une convergence soutenue des performances économiques des États membres, le Conseil, sur la base de rapports présentés par la Commission, surveille l’évolution économique dans chacun des États membres et dans l’Union, ainsi que la conformité des politiques économiques avec les grandes orientations visées au paragraphe 2, et procède régulièrement à une évaluation d’ensemble. Pour les besoins de cette surveillance multilatérale, les États membres transmettent à la Commission des informations sur les mesures importantes qu’ils ont prises dans le domaine de leur politique économique et toute autre information qu’ils jugent nécessaire. 4- Lorsqu’il est constaté, dans le cadre de la procédure visée au paragraphe 3, que les politiques économiques d’un État membre ne sont pas conformes aux grandes orientations visées au paragraphe 2 ou qu’elles risquent de compromettre le bon fonctionnement de l’Union économique et monétaire, la Commission peut adresser un avertissement à l’État membre concerné. Le Conseil, sur recommandation de la Commission, peut adresser les recommandations nécessaires à l’État membre concerné. Le Conseil, sur proposition de la Commission, peut décider de rendre publiques ses recommandations. Dans le cadre du présent paragraphe, le Conseil statue sans tenir compte du vote du membre du Conseil représentant l’État membre concerné. => Désormais la Commission fixe les grandes orientations politiques économiques, surveille, et met en demeure les États d’obéir. ' Désormais les amendes seront automatiques et obligatoires. ' Klaus REGLING – Fonctionnaire allemand, il fut pendant de nombreuses années directeur général des affaires économiques à la commission. C’est l’une des personnes essentielles qui a fixé la politique économique et sociale de la France. Avec les fonctionnaires de sa direction, il est l’auteur des « recommandations spécifiques à la France » faites par la Commission dans son Rapport COM (2003) du 8 avril 2003 concernant les Grandes orientations des politiques économiques des États membres (période 2003-2005). LA POLITIQUE POUR LA FRANCE DÉCIDÉE EN 2003 PAR M. Klaus REGLING : 1- abaisser le déficit public sous la barre de 3% du PIB en 2004 au plus tard, 2- réduire le coût de la main d’oeuvre, notamment pour les bas salaires (diminuer les bas salaires), 3- réformer le marché du travail en “simplifiant” la protection de l’emploi et en imposant des schémas d’emploi et de carrière “plus flexibles” (plus flexibles c’est à dire tiré vers le bas) (exemple du CPE en 2003 – De Villepin), 4- réformer complètement le système de retraite, 5- élever l’âge effectif de la retraite (la commission exige que nous passions à 65 ans, puis 67 ans, enfin 70 ans) 6- enrayer la spirale des dépenses dans le secteur de la santé (par exemple déremboursement des médicaments), Qui a été le premier à ouvrir le capital et à privatiser Air France : Mr Gayssot, ministre communiste des transports. Qui a supprimé l’interdiction de travail de nuit des femmes : le gouvernement de Mr Jospin. 7- mettre en concurrence les marchés de l’énergie, notamment gaz et électricité. Petite larme sur les 2 millions de Français qui ont défilés dans les rues en 2010. Aucun des 5 principaux syndicats français n’a prononcé un mot sur l’Europe. Les syndicats français sont devenus des syndicats jaunes. Ils sont tous affiliés à la Confédération européenne des syndicats qui les subventionne avec des fonds européens, avec mission que les syndicats doivent expliquer les réformes à leurs “troupes”. => L’ensemble du système médiatique, politique et syndical français est complice de la situation. Comme au théâtre de Guignol, les responsables politiques et syndicaux incitent les Français en colère à s’en prendre à des marionnettes dépourvues de tout vrai pouvoir. Nous voulons protéger nos acquis sociaux et nos retraites, alors il faut que la France dénonce juridiquement de nombreux articles des traités européens et notamment les articles 5 et 121 du TFUE, ainsi que le principe même des GOPÉ. Raison n°9 : il faut préserver la paix dans le monde. « L'Europe c’est la paix » est le principal mensonge des européistes. Ce qui risquait d’ensanglanter l'Europe n’était pas une guerre franco-allemande mais une guerre entre les pays de l’est et les pays de l’ouest, entre le Pacte de Varsovie et l’Otan. Ce qui a assuré la paix dans le monde depuis 1945 jusqu’à l’effondrement du communisme c’est le MAD, Mutual Assured Destruction. Depuis la chute du communisme les guerres entre pays occidentaux ne se font plus avec des armes. Les pays occidentaux ne veulent plus faire la guerre de façon conventionnelle, sauf dans les pays en marge de l’empire atlantiste, comme en Irak ou en Afghanistan. La construction européenne, loin d’assurer la paix, nous entraîne vers les guerres. La guerre en Irak en 2003 a été déclenché à la demande des États-Unis au motif que Saddam Hussein aurait disposé d’armes de destruction massive. On sait désormais que c’est un mensonge. Le seul pays qui avait des ADM était les États-Unis. C’est le pays au monde qui en a le plus. La France a pris à l’époque une position singulière en s’opposant à cette guerre illégale. Elle était seule sur les 25 pays de l’UE. Deux États étaient hésitants : la Belgique et l’Allemagne, qui était neutre, mais qui jouait en fait, comme très souvent, double jeu avec l’Amérique (elle a cependant donné aux Américains tous les plans de tous les palais de Saddam Hussein qu’elle avait fait construire). Tous les autres pays étaient Pour la guerre, soit 88 %, notamment les pays de l’est. Si nous avions respecté le traité de Maastricht (PESC), la France n’aurait pas eu le droit de prendre une position différentes de la majorité des États. Nous aurions dû intervenir militairement dans cette guerre parce que la majorité y était favorable. C’est le jeu des alliances automatiques qui entraîne les pays dans la guerre (exemple de la première guerre mondiale). Pour comprendre ce qui va se passer, il faut remplacer Reich-Bismarkien / Empire Hostro-Hongrois par pays du monde Arabo-Musulman. Il s’agit du même schéma : nous allons être aspiré de plus en plus, au nom de la paix, vers des guerres contre les ennemis désignés. Par l’intermédiaire de l’eurocorps qui est une armée européenne dans la main de l’OTAN, la France participe à des crimes de guerre quasi quotidien : - le 12 février 2010 : «Bavure» à Gardez dans la province de Paktia. Des militaires américains tuent 5 civils, dont 3 femmes. On ne dit pas crime de guerre dans la langue des européistes. On appelle ça des “bavures”. - le 22 mars 2011, en Afghanistan : des «escadrons de la mort» US posent pour des photos auprès de civils assassinés (The Guardian) La France a 4000 soldats en Afghanistan. Qu’ont fait les Afghans à la France qui justifient la présence des militaires Français ? - Des milliers de bavures. Selon l’ONU, 2412 civils ont été tués en Afghanistan entre janvier et octobre 2010, soit une hausse de 20 % par rapport à la même période de 2009. Selon l’AFP, le conflit afghan a fait plus de 10.000 morts en 2010. Le 25 février 2011 : mort du 55ème soldat français en Afghanistan (liste) L’OTAN est le traité de l’atlantique nord. L’afghanistan n’est pas au bord de l’Atlantique Nord ! Article 42 du traité sur l’UE, sur la politique de sécurité et de défense commune de l’UE : «La politique de l’Union au sens de la présente section n’affecte pas le caractère spécifique de la politique de sécurité et de défense de certains États membres, elle respecte les obligations découlant du traité de l’Atlantique Nord pour certains États membres qui considèrent que leur défense commune est réalisée dans le cadre de l’Organisation du traité de l’Atlantique Nord (OTAN) et elle est compatible avec la politique commune de sécurité et de défense arrêtée dans ce cadre. » Que signifie précisément le charabia de l’article 42 ? Il pose 4 principes essentiels : - l’UE doit se doter à terme d’une seule et même politique de défense : la « PESD » - l’UE doit mettre sur pied une armée européenne commune - l’UE s’arroge le droit de mener des opérations de « police internationale » définie par l’OTAN, même sans mandats de l’ONU. Ces actions doivent certes se faire conformément aux principes de la charte des Nations unies. Mais c’est un trompe-l’oeil car il ne précise pas que ces actions devraient se faire conformément aux décisions prises par l’Assemblée Générale ou par le Conseil de sécurité des Nations unies. - les obligations de l’OTAN s’imposent à l’UE. La PESD doit respecter les obligations de l’OTAN pour certains États membres qui considèrent que leur défense commune est réalisée dans le cadre de l’OTAN. L’article 42 subordonne la PESD à l’OTAN par 2 moyens : a) en indiquant que la PESD doit respecter les obligations de l’OTAN. Cela signifie bien que l’OTAN prime sur la PESD. Sinon, le traité aurait dit exactement le contraire : le TUE aurait par exemple indiqué que les États membres de l’UE également membres de l’OTAN doivent renégocier leur participation à l’OTAN afin de rendre celle-ci compatible avec les obligations de la PESD. Cet article 42 annonce noir sur blanc que la politique de défense de l’UE ne peut jamais contrevenir à celle de l’OTAN, États membres ou pas. b) par la formule « pour certains États membres qui considèrent leur défense commune est réalisée dans le cadre de l’OTAN ». Sur les 27 États membres de l’UE, 21 sont membres de l’OTAN, et notamment tous les plus grands pays. 78 % États membres de l’UE sont également membres de l’OTAN et 94.3 % de la population de l’UE habitant dans un État appartenant à l’OTAN. => L’article 42 du TUE, qui parle de «certains États», fait référence à 94 % de la population de l’UE. Cela signifie bel et bien que la PESD ne peut se déployer que dans le cadre de l’OTAN et que toutes ses orientations stratégiques lui sont subordonnées. L’entrée dans l’OTAN est devenu un préalable imposé par les U.S.A. pour l’entrée d’un Etat dans l’UE. Tout cela est d’ailleurs un secret de polichinelle partout ailleurs qu’en France. Chez nous, tous les responsables et tous les partis politiques – à la seule exception de l’UPR – et les médias dominants cachent encore cette vérité aveuglante aux Français : UE = OTAN = subordination militaire et stratégique aux États-Unis. L’UE est la face politique de la médaille dont la face militaire est l’OTAN. La subordination dans les faits : l’Eurocorps (A force for the European Union and the Atlantic). Elle comporte 5 membres permanents : - France (depuis 1992) – Ministère de la Défense français - Allemagne (depuis 1992) – Deutsche Bundeswehr - Espagne (depuis 1993) – Ministerio de Defensa - Belgique (depuis 1994) – Défense Belge – Belgische defensie - Luxembourg (depuis 1996) – Lëtzebuerger Arméi 4 autres pays participent seulement à l'état-major : l’Autriche, la Grèce, la Pologne et la Turquie. => L’UE nous entraine directement dans le choc des civilisations. L’alternative qui s’offre à la France est d’une grande limpidité : - soit la France continue à rester membre de l’UE, et elle est ipso facto condamnée à s’enfermer dans l’Alliance atlantique, celle de l’asservissement géopolitique, diplomatique, militaire, économique et culturel aux États-Unis d’Amérique. C’est la conclusion logique à laquelle sont parvenus, par concessions successives, les présidents Giscard d’Estaing, Mitterrand, Chirac et enfin Sarkozy. Notons d’ailleurs que les installations dirigeantes de l’UE et de l’OTAN se situent toutes dans la même ville, Bruxelles, ce qui confirme l’existence d’un dessein commun, la volonté de noeur des connexions constantes. La France participe à la construction du nouveau siège de l’OTAN dont les photos font frémir puisqu’on dirait la chancellerie d’Hitler - Soit la France décide de redevenir la nation libre et souveraine qu’elle a toujours eu l’ambition d’être et que le monde entier attend d’elle ; et il faut alors sortir à la fois de l’UE et de l’OTAN, l’un n’allant pas sans l’autre. C’est la conclusion logique à laquelle était parvenu Charles de Gaulle, en faisant sortir la France du commandement militaire intégré de l’OTAN en 1966, la même année qu’il imposait le droit de veto à toute dérive supranationale de la construction européenne. Si nous voulons que la France favorise la Paix dans le monde, l’amitié entre les peuples, et qu’elle refuse le « Choc des civilisations » et la stigmatisation de civilisations entières, alors il faut que la France sorte de l’OTAN et dénonce juridiquement plusieurs articles des traités européens et notamment l’article 42 du traité sur l’UE (TUE). Raison n°10 : il faut défendre la vision française et francophone du monde. Il faut défendre ce que nous sommes et ce qui est attendu de nous dans le monde. La France n’appartient pas qu’aux français. La France est un patrimoine moral, historique, un point de référence mondial attendu de tous les pays du monde. C’est le pays des droits de l’homme partout dans le monde. «Il y a un pacte vingt fois séculaires entre la grandeur de la France et la liberté du monde» (Charles de Gaulle). Lorsque la France est un pays rayonnant, le monde se porte bien. Lorsque la france est devenu un pays vassalisé, comme c’est le cas aujourd’hui, comme c’était le cas en 1940, en 1870, en 1418 – après le traité de Troyes signé par Charles VI sous les influences néfastes d’Isabeau de Bavière – le monde se porte moins bien. Nous sommes attendu dans le monde entier comme étant un contre-poids. Avec la construction européenne la France se coupe progressivement du reste du monde et notamment des pays francophones, qui constituaient le socle de sa puissance et de son rayonnement mondial. Avec les fonds structurels dits«européens» versés aux nouveaux États-membres, l’Europe donne 90 fois plus d’argent à Malte ou à Chypre qu’à la Tunisie par tête d’habitant, et 200 fois plus à la Lituanie au’au Maroc. Sur la base de quelle logique la France accepte-t-elle de verser entre 80 et 200 fois plus d’argent à chaque Polonais plutôt qu’à chaque Marocain, à chaque Lituanien plutôt qu’à chaque Malien ? Nous n’avons aucun lien avec la Lituanie, alors que nous avons des liens extrêmement étroits avec les pays de la francophonie, qui sont beaucoup plus pauvres et qui contribuent à notre rayonnement mondial. Réunion du conseil européen du 20 juin 2008 à Bruxelles A comparer à la Reine Elisabeth II qui ouvre le sommet des chefs d’Etats et de gouvernement du Commonwealth à Kampala (Ouganda) le 23 novembre 2007 La différence ? Le portrait de la commission européenne ne comporte que des Blancs. Alors que dans le Commonwealth, il y a des Noirs, des représentants du Moyen-Orient, de l’Inde, de l’Océanie. Idem au 7ème sommet des chefs d’Etats et de gouvernement de la communauté des Pays de la langue portugaise à Lisbonne le 25 juillet 2008. Tous les pays d’Europe ont des affinités à géométrie variable. Tout le monde dit qu’on s’adore au sein de l’Europe, mais aussitôt que ça s’est débandé on se réunit dans d’autres cénacles. C’est la même chose avec le sommet de la francophonie à Québec du 17 au 19 octobre 2008 (Afrique, Mauritanie, Cambodge, Canada, Monégasque, France) . En d’autres termes, ce qui saute aux yeux, que cela plaise ou pas, il est indéniable que la construction européenne apparaît comme une construction racialiste, pour ne pas dire raciste. La construction européenne ressemble à s’y méprendre à un APARTHEID au niveau planétaire. Cette politique est cachée aux français : 1- elle est fondée sur des présupposés implicites qui sont perçus comme racistes, religieux et xénophobes par nos voisins du Sud. 2- elle est triplement injuste et immorale vis à vis de nos partenaires maghrébins et africains car : a) ils sont plus pauvres que les pays de l’Est b) nous y avons des responsabilités historiques indéniables c) un grand nombres de leurs ressortissants paient de la TVA en France, qui sert justement à financer le budget européen (l’immigré Malien lorsqu’il joue au PMU ou s’achète un paquet de cigarettes paie de la TVA et deux cent fois plus d’argent qui va aller en Estonie qu’au Mali) 3- elle est donc profondément contraire à nos vrais intérêts nationaux, de même qu’à l’entente entre les deux rives de la Méditerranée. Notre intérêt est également de favoriser le développement des pays du Sud pour qu’ils fixent leurs populations et qu’ils procèdent à leurs transitions démographiques. => L’appartenance à l’UE contraint la France à adopter cette politique immorale et racialiste qui alimente le « Choc des civilisations ». Cet effacement rapide de la France n’est pas perdu pour tout le monde. Le 1er novembre 2006 : le président chinois Hu Jintao rencontre le président gabonais El Hadj Omar Bongo Ondimba. C’est l’amitié Gabon-Chine. Le 11 octobre 2008 : en recevant à Pékin le ministre de l’éducation nationale de Côte d’Ivoire, Gilbert Bleu Lainé, les chinois s’engagent à financer 19 établissements scolaires en Côte d’Ivoire. Le 16 octobre 2008 : le premier ministre chinois Wen Jiabao reçoit à Chengdu le premier ministre Ivoirien Guillaume Kigbafori Soro. Le premier ministre Ivoirien «remercie la Chine pour son soutien constant au processus de paix et à la reconstruction économique du pays». Nous sommes entrain d’être évincé de là où nous étions fort. Le 08 avril 2009 : Hillary Clinton, secrétaire d’Etat américain, reçoit son homologue marocain, le Dr. Taieb Fassi Fihri. «Nous faisons bon accueil à une Europe vraiment unie» – Georges W. Bush «La Chine soutient l’intégration de l’UE et apprécie les efforts de l’UE pour jouer un rôle plus grand et plus constructif dans les affaires internationales» – Président Chinois Hu Jintao 22nov2009 Pendant que les médias totalement tenus par les Américains poussent les français à saboter tous leurs atouts, industrie, agriculture, services publics, langue, leur politique internationales qui était très appréciées dans le monde, leur affinités électives avec les pays du tiers monde, nous adoptons la politique la plus contraire à nos intérêts fondamentaux. Si nous voulons que la France défende une autre vision du monde que la vision ultra-libérale anglo-saxonne, qu’elle défende la langue française, et qu’elle soit fidèle à ses amitiés, alors la France doit sortir de l’Union européenne dont le principe même est en train de la faire disparaître et de la couper de l’ensemble du monde francophone. Alors que faire ? Se retirer de l’UE, en vertu de l’article 50 du traité de l’Union européenne : 1- Tout État membre peut décider, conformément à ses règles constitutionnelles, de se retirer de l’Union. 2- l'État membre qui décide de se retirer notifie son intention au conseil européen. A la lumière des orientations du Conseil européen, l’Union négocie et conclut avec cet État un accord fixant les modalités de son retrait, en tenant compte du cadre de ses relations futures avec l’Union. Cet accord est négocié conformément à l’article 188N, paragraphe 3, du traité sur le fonctionnement de l’UE. Il est conclu au nom de l’Union par le Conseil, statuant à la majorité qualifiée, après approbation du parlement européen. 3- Les traités cessent d’être applicables à l'État concerné à partir de la date d’entrée en vigueur de l’accord de retrait ou, à défaut, deux ans après la notification visée au paragraphe 2, sauf si le conseil européen, en accord avec l'État membre concerné, décide à l'unanimité de proroger ce délai. Chaque année, la France verse 21 milliards d’euros à l’UE, qui nous en restitue environ 14 milliards, soit en coût direct 7 milliards d’euros. Les européistes ne vivent que de subventions publics ! La décision française de sortir de l’UE fera très rapidement tâche d’huile, de part l’arrêt des subventions nationales. Nos huit remèdes prioritaires constituent déjà le changement politique le plus puissant qui ait été présenté aux Français depuis 1958 : 1- la sortie urgente de l’euro, 2- la ré attribution à la banque de France de son rôle normal de financement de l'État et des collectivités locales, sans quoi tout contrôle de l’endettement public est voué à l’échec (abrogation de l’article 25 de la loi n° 73-7 du 3 janvier 1973) 3- la défense par la France elle-même de ses intérêts à l’Organisation Mondiale du Commerce (OMC) 4- le rétablissement effectif du contrôle des flux de capitaux, de marchandises, de services et de personnes 5- la renationalisation de notre politique étrangère, accompagnée d’une sortie de l’OTAN et du retrait de nos troupes engagées dans des guerres illégales 6- la restauration des services publics à la française, garants de la cohésion nationale. Les services publics ont été inventé en France par Saint-Louis – 1240-1250, ce sont “les établissements de communs profits”. En France, s’attaque à l'État, c’est s’attaquer à la France, ce qui n’est pas du tout la même mentalité qu’aux États-Unis. 7- la sortie au plus vite de l’UE car toutes les mesures précédentes, vitales pour redresser la France, sont toutes contraires aux traités européens. Cette sortie est parfaitement possible : l’article 50 du traité sur l’UE l’a prévue, 8- le lancement d’un grand programme de logements sociaux, avec notamment les économies faites par la sortie de l’UE. Conclusion 1848 est la chute de la Monarchie, qui a amené à la IIè République. Cette médaille qui date de 1848 est consubstantielle de la France. A l’avers on voit une Marianne qui représente la république. Sur le revers de la médaille on y voit un faisceau de licteur, qui représente la république romaine, c’est à dire la grandeur de Rome avant de basculer dans l’empire. Il y a les épées qui symbolisent la force, le bonnet phrygien qui symbolise la République, et une équerre qui est un symbole maçonnique (la révolution française et celle de 1848 ont été largement inspirés par la franc-maçonnerie (Fr. Asselineau ne se réclame pas de la Franc-Maçonnerie mais commente un symbole historique). Tout autour du listel : « La France donne l’exemple aux Nations ». Les Nations étant les peuples souverains, les peuples libérés. En 1789 la France a donné l’exemple aux Nations (le réveil des nationalités. En Europe, actuellement, nous allons vers un nouveau réveil des nationalités). La France a servi d’exemples aux Nations en 1848, en 1870 avec la Commune, en 1914, en 1918, en 1940 avec de Gaulle, en 1945 avec le Conseil National de la Résistance, en 2005 lorsque les français ont voté NON à 55 %. C’est un formidable message d’espoir. L’intérêt de l’Histoire est de prévoir l’avenir, puisque ce qu’il s’est passé va se reproduire. Nous allons de nouveau donner l’exemple aux Nations en sortant de cette construction néo-fasciste qu’est la construction européenne. __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ Category:conférence